Our work is never over
by jeanette9a
Summary: Basically, I'm writing a crack fan fiction and have no other plan than just having fun. so if you want a go at the story idea all I ask is that you tell me I wanna see what you came up with. Harry has been stuck in a time loop for a while and decided to wear a daft punk helmet just for the fun of it. also, he might like the album discovery a bit too much. 5555
1. Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger

Harry was looping again. As in time looping after accidentally busting an illegal neo time turner making ring he accidentally got sent back in a never-ending time loop. Dying didn't help he just went back in time again. And spending nine months in a cramped space and time after that as a drooling messy baby was not something Harry wanted to do too often even if he could spend time with his parents. But what was really grinding his gears was his fickle fame. Sometimes he wishes he could just take off his face as if it was a mask… that was the catalyst for the idea for what he was about to do. Also the fact that he had heard about a band that wore helmets. He knew they were established in 1993 but even if he was a couple years ahead he knew that one weird English kid would probably not be on the radar of the French muggle musicians. Yes, Harry had done his homework and had a plan on how to get out of the spotlight. So when he was old enough he started working on a gold helmet to resemble Daft Punk's gold helmet, he figured it would have the best visibility and it was gold go Gryffindor! Even if it was seemingly a muggle helmet Harry had secretly enchanted it with wandless spells, after all the excuse of accidental magic would be handy also the fact he knew he could get away with magic at special places he discovered over his many lifetimes. Like sitting on the front porch of Grimmauld place, a lucky loophole. Harry played it close to the original time for the most part after all he wanted to have a little fun but not make it so that everything went off the rails too soon. So uncle Vernon's mad trip was par for the course. Also, Harry Planned to use his own fame to go undercover. Hagrid showed up like planned and Harry relished in meeting his old friend again. He let everything play out as normal until they were about to leave the bank and Hagrid wanted to go get a pick me up at the leaky cauldron. " Hagrid, I'll meet you there after I go shopping so take your time, motion sickness is no fun. I also know a muggle trick so I won't get mobbed again, so please stay put so I can find you again okay?" Hagrid reluctantly agreed but Harry's insistence won the half-giant over. So when Hagrid left Harry stepped into a tiny hidey-hole in the ally and with a little bit of switching spell and un-shrinking spell harry now was wearing his creation and an outfit to match. Complete with a voice changing, lights and of course all of Daft Punks music in it, not to mention a few other tricks. After all, all of diagonally was abuzz with the fact that Harry Potter was out shopping so one odd muggle borne would go under the radar. Harry decided to get robes first just in case Hagrid went to look for him like in the original timeline. Harry stepped into Madam Malkin's to the surprise of the shop assistant. " em… How can I help you?" she said a bit unsure what to make of Harry. "If it would not be too much of a burden I need some male school robes for Hogwarts for first years, please." Harry said with his modulated 'robot' voice. As a smiley face appeared on his helmet. Now the shop assistant was back on familiar ground and did an intro, just like the first time Harry went shopping. Harry stepped on the podium and got a robe over his head before Draco could see his face. Before Draco could start his regular speel he got a look of Harry and got the shock of his life causing him to accidentally sting himself on the sowing pins. "You okay there Draco Malfoy?" Harry said putting a worried digital face on his helmet. The shock of Harry knowing his name caused him to forget to complain about the sting. "How do you know my name?" Draco said confusedly that whatever the thing next to him would know that. " Well, I'm a robot sent from the future to see how Hogwarts students from the year 1991 and how they became what they became in the future for a study. I do understand your confusion my model didn't start production before later in the timeline but the project was originally established in 1993." Harry said just to mess with Draco. Draco just stared at him in bafflement. "Hm… according to my databanks, you were way more talkative… according to my databanks, you're a future Slytherin. If your system overheated I can play you a tune while you wait for it to reboot and cool down. If it is okayed by the working staff here. I only have licensed music for my model but I do have music from all the established albums all the way to Alive 2007. " Draco's overall expression was priceless and Harry felt this was gonna be one of the more fun time loops. Apparently, the staff was curious to hear what the so-called future sound was like. " I will play a song from the album Discovery track nr.4; Harder, better, faster, stronger." He said as he tapped the side of his helmet as the song started to play and show light on the side of his helmet to indicate the music levels. Out came music and what the others thought of as of Harry's modulated singing voice. Even though Harry was not singing for real. To Harry's delight, the workers began working to the tempo of the music and were surprisingly enjoying the future music. Draco was still in 'reboot mood' as Harry would call it while others would say he was blown away but the share awesomeness of what his ears were hearing. A sheltered pureblood like him would never be able to even imagine how you'd make electronic music. "That's you done dear." The matron said. "Thank you for your good service," Harry said as he paid. He also turned to Draco. " Just call me Daft Punk since you were wondering. I'll be seeing more of you at random times at Hogwarts after all I have to report to the future sometimes." Draco just stood almost sputtering on how Harry knew what he was gonna ask. Harry was sure even if the workers just thought he was a muggle-born playing a joke, Draco would think he was a robot from the since Harry knew what Draco was gonna ask. Harry Had no other problems shopping but he went in as himself to Ollivander just in case. He knew that Ollivander had a couple of cards up his sleeves and he didn't want to spoil his fun just yet. Also, the random appearances of The-boy-who-lived kept the wizarding folks busy. Looking for him and overlooking his disguised self. Harry found Hagrid in the leaky cauldron later and Hagrid insisted to buy him a gift. Causing Harry to get his beloved Hedwig once again. And to Harry's surprise quickly found out that Hedwig was a looping Hedwig, that one loop where he went to go for a familiar bond spell worked out better than he thought, at the time. So when he got home to his new room Harry decided to share his plan with her and she consented to get a spell put on her that would show her like a mechanical owl when she was near him in his disguise. " So what do you think of being called Veridis quo as an alias. " Hedwig barked her agreement. "Okay, we are all set then," Harry said happily.


	2. Voyager

Harry had once again convinced Uncle Vernon to drive him to the station. Harry knew where to go so lost no time so he hurried to change into his Daft Punk disguise in a bathroom and he had already shrunk his belongings with a self-shrinking trunk. What can he say it was an option and no he would not be taken to task for underage magic. He also sent Hedwig ahead flying she knew where to go and no use letting her sit cramped in a cage all day long on a train when he knew she would rather fly there. And his plan to prank the Weasleys were in route. After all, the twins were fun to prank and he was sure his marauder heritage was in full play. So Harry went close to the pillar and posed as if he was a statue for something commercial. He also made sure to play a little bit of music while displaying the song name on the screen of his helmet. As the Weasleys came into sight he instantly caught their attention. " What's that?" he could hear them discuss. "We don't have much time the train will leave soon," Molly said. Harry Instantly began Playing Voyager as he starts to dance like a robot towards the pillar. "Do you reckon it's gonna crash in the pillar?" he hears one of the twins say. "We need to reach the train," Molly whispered yelled to her kids. And that's the moment Harry goes through the pillar, to a chorus of "wicked!" by the twins. Harry hurried to find the compartment he usually shared with Ron. As he sat down he could hear the Weasley share hurried goodbyes with each other, like always. Ron found him first he was halfway through his usual introduction when he realized he already saw Harry before. " You're the thing from the platform. " Ron said surprised. " Indeed I am, Ronald Weasley. " Harry said putting on a robot smiley face. "Wow, how'd you know my name," Ron said amazed. The Twins stuck their heads in. "Hey, Ron we're about to… hey, it's the thing from the platform." They said paying attention to Harry. " Please feel to call me Daft Punk, Fred and George Weasley." "it knows our names!" the twins said in unison. "hey that's what I said when you came barging in," says Ron indignantly. "how do you…" "know our names?" Harry deadpanned:" I'm a robot from the future who came back to record the happenings of the year 1991 and forward for study." Harry wanted to see how long he could play off the joke of him being a robot from the future. "a what now?" Ron said confused. "either way, Lee's and his tarantella…" "…is waiting for us, be nice to the row-boat Ron." The twins say as they make their way out. "ugh, spiders." Ron shivers. " I can play you some music to take your mind of the subject. I must warn you though I only come equipped with licensed music for my model. I do have all the albums; Homework, Discovery, Human after all, alive 1997 and alive 2007 in my mainframe. " Harry said in his robot voice. Ron stunned says: " can you say that one more time?" Harry smiled this was too perfect to joke with. " selection chosen, playing album discovery track nr.1; One more time." Harry made sure to put on the pretty lights show too. After all, Discovery was his favorite album but what can he say he loved the fact that it has its own movie called Interstella 5555. Or as he knew it Interstella 5tory of the 5ecret 5tar 5ystem. Ron was surprised to hear music like it but lucky for Harry he seemed to like it. And he had totally forgotten about the spider. Some time went as Harry went through the song. A knock was heard; " Anything off the trolley dears?" Harry put the song he was on, on pause even though it was almost done. Ron did it's okay I have a packed lunch routine, but Harry decided to buy Ron's favorites. Ron eyed Harrys hall with a little envy. "I'm a robot I do not need this substance as you humans do, In exchange for this candy may I play songs for rest of the trip. I particularly enjoy track nr.2 Aerodynamic's electrical guitar." "deal, thanks mate!" Ron said happily as he disregarded his sandwich for the candy. Harry began playing the song. "sounds like (church) bells to me mate…" Ron said confused. "the part stars around 1:01 I will put a timer under the name for you to see it." Harry did as he promised. Safe to say when the electric guitar came round Ron was wondering how in the world something could make a noise like that. Harry was enjoying the music but was wondering if sometime later he would consider letting Ron, in on the joke after all the band Daft Punk has two members…. But would Ron concent to wear a silver helmet? Maybe after some time getting to know him… They let the time go on with some more music from the albums at random. After a while, Hermione and Neville made there Have you seen Neville's toad round. "Hey, have you seen a toad Neville's lost one!?" "Sorry, I have not detected a toad on my internal radar. However, according to data stored on my software, there is an upper-level spell called Accio that can be used to summon objects. If you are unable to use the spell I suggest you go to the front of the train where a Prefect compartment is located they are obligated to help out students." Hermione surprised at a robot of all things is talking to her at a train filled with magic. "Thank you, for the information." Said Neville timidly. " No problem Neville Longbottom, Hermione Granger," Harry said making sure his robot face was a happy animated one even though he was smirking on the inside of the helmet. "What? how do you know our names even though we haven't introduced our selves?! And how is your technology functioning in a magic rich environment, magic usually shortcircuits technology everytime it comes in contact with something technological!?" Hermione said urgently wanting to know the answer. Ron pipes in." He says he is a robot from the future come back in time to go to Hogwarts. And I'm Ron Weasely and he called himself Daft Punk." Hermione turned her head to Ron and said:" But that doesn't explain how he has not shut down when he came in contact with the magic!?" Harry decided to pitch in: "Quoting Arthur C. Clarke "Any sufficiently advanced technology is indistinguishable from magic". I'm from the future I'm built, Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger than the computers you are acquainted with. " after all If he can put in a song title joke he will do it it's too much fun. "Hermione, I want to go get Trevor so if you want to stay it's okay…" Neville says. "No, no I'll come with you Neville. I'll want to talk with you later Mr. Punk." "It will be a pleasure Miss Granger I will periodically be unavailable, because of reports to the future and maintenance checks," Harry said. He knew she was the most skeptical one but he was determined to win her over. Sometime later Draco and Crabbe and Goyle came looking for Harry Potter. " I see no Harry Potter in this compartment just a Weasley and you! I got that harder better faster stronger song suck in my head for a week because of you!" Harry was not gonna pass the invitation up. " Playing Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger now. " "No, No, No It's going to get stuck in my head again, Crabb, Goyle we are leaving Potter is not in this compartment and I can't be heard humming that thing again," Draco said as he hastily left the compartment. "What's the matter with him?" Ron said confused. "Draco Malfoy suffered a system overload in my presence last we met and I tried to help him over it using music as an icebreaker. Sadly it seems my effort was in vain." Harry said but his helmet was showing a smiling animation. "I like you mate," Ron says grinning at Harry. After some more hours of camaraderie and good music, the trip that was too long was nearing a close and Ron and Harry had to change into their school uniforms. Harry used a switching spell with a little bit of digital flare to put his school uniform on keeping his gloves and helmet on. "Wow cool mate wish I could do that I just have to change like a regular human," Ron said a bit enviously. " according to my databanks, there is a spell for that," Harry said to cheer Ron up. "Hm, neat," Ron said back. They set off the train following a calling Hagrid towards the boats. "wow, it's getting dark," Ron says. "activating night vision," Harry says in his robot voice as he uses the spells on his helmet to see and takes a hold of Ron's arm as he is about to fall and helps him to his feet. "Your full of surprises mate," Ron says smiling at Harry. Harry makes sure the mask is beaming back at Ron. "Four to a boat," Hagrid called out. Harry and Ron sit down with Hermione and Neville in a boat.". "Thank you again for the Help Mr. Punk a Prefect help me get Trevor back," Neville says as he shows Trevor to Harry and Ron. "No problem Mr. Longbottom," Harry said making his mask have a friendly smiley on it. " can't we all just use our first names? " Ron says; " adding Mr and miss is for the adults to worry about." "But it's Polite." Hermione butts in. "If that is your preferences I can easily change my coding so to call you by only your first names," Harry says to displace the tension caused. The others smile at that, but before nothing else is said they have to duck under a curtain of ivy and embark on their journey inside the castle following McGonnagal who showed up to greet them. And they step into the waiting chamber Harry takes the chance the ghosts give him to hide and switch back to his Harry Potter persona. He steps all the way in the back of the line even if he knows the other wondered where Daft Punk went. He knew he had to wait until a free time tomorrow before he could be with his friends again. For now, it's time to be the most boring famous person ever, yeah this is the truth of the high life. But he knew he wanted to be a Gryffindor again though. Funnily enough when they got to the P's Draco and the others looked around more for Daft Punk than Harry Potter. Score one for Potter being a boring celeb. After all, if anyone deserved credit for that night it as his mom.


	3. Robot Rock Oh Yeah

Harry amused himself with basically doing the intro of Robot Rock / Oh Yeah in a real-life way. Making the Robot version of himself the more human seaming one. After all, if he could play his famous self into being his LDM (Life model decoy) the more stuff he could get away with. Also, the fact that the teachers don't know what to do with a monotone celebrity is also a plus. Snape, McGonagall, Flitwick even professor Sprout don't know what to make of him and seemed rather unsettled by his monotone demeanor and answers. As for Quirrelmort well, Harry was just as monotone with him, he knew due to the previous loop if he did nothing they would not be able to get the stone out of the mirror, so he had really nothing to worry about on that front just yet. However, now that Wormtail was safe in his assumption of Ron new 'harmless' friend not knowing about his animagus status, it's time to enact the plan of letting Sirius out early. With a trip to the ROR (room of requirement), and a little bit of spell work his Hogwarts patch now show the logo of the album homework's cover and his tie was now flashing lights like his helmet with 5555 written on it. After all the tie was already magic to show different colors depending on what house the student was sorted in so only minimal tweaks was in order to have basically a 5th setting for how the tie should look. And with a spring in his step, he set up to the owlery. He had a 'letter' to send to the DMLE (Department of Magical Law Enforcement). "Hey, darling are you ready for your first mission?" Harry said to Hedwig. Hedwig gave an eager hoot. " Nice let's just make sure your ankle bracelets are working as it should when it comes to getting under enchantments without failing." Harry would take no chances so having a fail-safe was one of the most important things for keeping his beloved Hedwig safe. And Hedwig also enjoyed the fact that her wizard gave her extra perks with his extra fussing. In the fact that she was the only owl who could teleport and play audio messages, play music, have her own thoughts from mind to voice feature (MTVF), all the extra stuff her Wizard made sure to give her. No other owl could compare to her, she was one of a kind and proud of it. " Everything is in order to start your mission. I will see you in a while beloved, you know whom to notify of the discrepancy and what to say if they protest. I will make sure to play out our trap." With a hoot, Hedwig as Veridis Quo set out to deliver her message to Amelia Bones. Her port key ankle bracelet would make sure she would be in root much faster than a regular owl. In the meantime Harry went to seek out Ron in the great hall it should be dinner time by now. Harry had no worries of missing the meal since he made himself a packed lunch at lunchtime that he already ate in the ROR. As Hedwig neared the Owl post in the ministry, she was determined to make an impression so she would get the first priority, her theme song Veridis Quo started playing. If the wizards heard something they were wondering about they would open the door to see what the noise was about so it was her ticket to getting past the mail room. The confused wizards and witches played right into her 'hands' so to say. Opening doors left and right for her to get to her destination. Hedwig stopped the music as she landed on a surprised Madam Bones desk in the DMLE. "Hello." Hedwig used her MTVF to get across. Amelia was initially surprised but as you learned in the Auror career don't let the surprise take you for long or you'll get hexed. "Who are you? Who sent you? What do you want?" Amelia fire rapidly set off asking the questions. Hedwig answers in kind." Veridis Quo. Daft Punk. Deliver a message. " "And where is this message you have for me?" Amelia asked suspiciously. As she flicked her wand to close the door to get the message in private. And to keep Hedwig inn in case of something nefarious afoot. "playing audio," Hedwig says through her modulated MTVF. Harry's Daft punk voice started playing:" Good afternoon, Madam Bones. I have some information regarding a case of injustice done by the previous administration. I am currently getting some live evidence hence why my partner Veridis Quo is here delivering my audio message. Regarding the injustice, an innocent man got condemned to prison without a trail, due to the previous administration's neglect. I know for a fact that he has been framed for it because the person supposedly murdered by him is currently masquerading as a student pet at Hogwarts. The criminal is an illegal animagus since he does not appear in the registration archives. His animagus form is that of a small rodent so I urge you not to go running for the man just yet since his form can easily run off due to his miniature size. I will make sure the Hogwarts staff will contact you once I have the criminal secured. However, I do ask you to look in your records regarding one Sirius Black's none-existant trial and make sure no hasty decision is made by your administration since the previous administration can be blamed for the oversight. Veridis Quo will be needed back shortly so I urge you to let her go or she'll just find her own way out. Good day to you madam. " And with the audio ending Madam Bones hurriedly stepped up and opened the door to get to the archives causing Hedwig to take the open door moment to wing her self outta there. Harry had earlier located Ron under dinner. "hey mate a long time no see," Ron said happily to Harry as he made space for him. "I know you said you don't eat, but I'm sure you wanna sit," Ron said with a happy tone. Harry took the opportunity and sat down. " it's much appreciated, Ron." Harry's modulated voice says. "Say, mate, what do you think about the-boy-who-lived? He is acting sorta weirdly. Hermione even went on a rant that he acted more like a row-boat than you do." Harry inside the helmet was smirking yet the helmet was blank. " There is a probability that it's not really Potter at all, it might be a life model decoy LDM for short. It would be rather ingenious of the ministry to have one for the fame he has while they kept the original for the unspeakable to study." And with that Harry had caused first a hush and then an uproar of the rumor mill. Ron just sat there in stunned awe, food halfway to his mouth… It was at that moment Hedwig as Veridis Quo winged her way towards Harry. She landed on the arm Harry reached out to her "Is that supposed to be an owl mate?" Ron said in fascination." "Veridis Quo is indeed built to look like an owl since it was one of the approved pets you could bring," Harry said. Ron took Scabbards out of his pocket. " I only have this lazy fat rat." "Do you want to hold Veridis Quo? I can hold your pet for you if you want," Harry said. Getting ready to get a hold of the traitor. As Harry got a hold of the rat he activated a 'force field' to keep the rat trapped in regardless if his form should change and he began to gesture from the rat to Hedwig while playing Robot Rock / Oh Yeah. Hedwig got gestured at when his 'voice' says robot. While the rat got gestured at when it says 'Human'. Of course, Pettigrew began to freak out and tried to escape but was unable to get through Harry's shield. Of course, Harry just began playing it louder and louder. "Is he glitching out ?" Hermione asks confusedly. But after a couple repeats Hermione gets it and yelled out: "Animagus! Ron, he is he is saying your rat is an animagus like McGonagall! Somebody get a teacher!" Harry takes the opportunity to shrink the force field and stunned the rat and Hedwig takes off to the owlery to rest. Lucky McGonagall took it upon herself to see what the noise her lions where making was all about. "What is going on here?" she says sternly. "Professor, Ron's rat is an animagus," Hermione explains. "I'll check to ease your mind children." She says. She gives Harry an odd glance but figures he is just an oddball in dressing like Albus is. She figures he can dress as he wants in his free time as long as he follows the rules while class is in session. While her mind is other places she cast the animagus revealing spell only to get shocked out of her train of thought by who appears. She instantly puts Sonorus on herself and called out." Albus call the DMLE, we have a previously suspected dead individual moonlighting as an underage students pet." To everybody's surprise, the fastest teacher to the fireplace is actually Snape. It might be that Snape knew that Pettigrew was a death eater, or that he recognized him or it could be the fact that since Snape grew up in the muggle world he knew what a pedophile was. The saying bat out of hell was applicable in that situation. And to Everybody's surprise, the DMLE response time was equally as fast. After all, Harry had sent word in advance. The Aurors' surrounded the stunned rat and hurried to secure him. A frantic Percy also got a hold of Ron and was babbling about everything and anything regarding the rat while trying to calm down Ron who thought the one who needs to calm down was Percy. Harry took advantage of the chaos happening in the hall to hide behind a pillar and a disillusionment charm and change from Punk to Potter. Harry knew after something like this the teachers will have to do a roll call to see that all the students are safe.


	4. Da Funk

Harry finally took the time to swap out the twin's marauder map, with one, of his own making. What can he say he no longer had to keep the charm on himself, to be recognized as not Harry Potter active when he was Daft Punk and the fact that the Twins actually had to go to Hermione and ask what a progress bar was, what an update did, plus what to do about a user agreement and what terms and conditions were. Safe to say the interaction was priceless, considering they wanted to keep the map secret while Hermione wanted to know why they wanted to know about computer related stuff. They didn't even realize they effectively got punked by Harry. The last few days with Sirius upcoming trial, that kept the adults focused on what was happening outside of Hogwarts grounds. It was just the right opportunity to let the kids have a night off so to say. But since he wanted to be fair, he planned on inviting the whole of the student population for a homework party. After all the teachers would confuse a homework party with a study party. Sometime after dinner was served, Hedwig in her Veridis Quo disguise winged her way up to the teacher's table. To the teachers surprise as she landed, a message began to play:" Requesting permission to hold a homework party on the 7th floor in the room next to the painting with trolls dancing ballet. It will be open to all years and houses. The event will begin half an hour after dinner is over. The message will be repeated louder for the hall to hear if permission is granted." The teachers were at first a bit surprised but began discussing it. "A study party?" Snape said with skepticism in his voice. "Sounds like a harmless plan of events," Minerva said back. " A Nice thing for house unity," Pomona added. "Not to mention the older students would be able to help younger years." Flitwick piped in. "Have we all come to a consensus then?" Dumbledore said. And with a clap from Albus to get everybody's attention. " The teachers and I have discussed the proposition and see fit to grant permission for the event to be held. Curfue will still be in effect so make sure be back to your common room in a timely manner. I urge all the students to minimum take a look at what the event organizer has set up." Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye while giving a look to Snape, so he had to nonchalantly gesture for the Slytherins to please humor the headmaster. Hedwig played the message louder once again. And the students confusedly discussed the upcoming event. Harry otherwise hurried up, up, and away. To make sure the ROR was set up to his liking and that he made sure to have lockers along the back wall for students who actually brought their homework to store them in. The rest of the room pretty much looked like a discotheque with lights and smoke and all the other bells and whistles you could want. As the students started to trickle into the room Harry went up in a triangle booth on the front wall reminiscent of Daft Punk's infamous triangle. After all, he was gonna put up a show as Daft Punk, of course, he had to make sure it was a little grander than him just staying in the middle of the room playing music. As the time for the event came. Harry used what the muggle-borns would think of as a speaker system but was really just for show to give out some info. "If you want to store anything while the event goes on you have been provided with a locker each on the back wall. To secure the lockers please just put the glow bracelet from the handle of the locker you have chosen on your arm it will resize to fit you. When you want to retrieve the items you have stored, you just need to put the bracelet back in its proper place." And with that Harry decided to lower the lights in the room and start play track nr.2 Wdpk 83.7 FM of the album Homework as an intro. After all, it was too funny to see the reaction of the students when they realized they been invited to a dance party and not a study session. Safe to say the Weasely twins was impressed by the fact that row-boat had managed to weasel a permission out of the teachers to hold an outright dance party, Homework party indeed. Some of the students were admittedly a bit miffed that it wasn't a study party but it was mostly Hermione and a few other dedicated students. Some students left the room but the rest took the chance since that Daft Punk guy had basically gotten carte blanche from the staff to hold a party so why not party? To Harry's delight, Hermione decided to stay to see what he was up to. Even some Slytherins stayed, after all, it was dark and the neon lights masked their house affiliation so they took the chance to get funky. Harry who was up in the triangle pretending to DJ was actually keeping track of the students with his updated copy of the Marauder map that was only visible if you stayed in the booth. The upgrade included more features so that instead of only names with dots he could see a 3D light projection model of the students in the room. a little bit of safety for the students and himself that. So that if anything potentially bad was happening he would be able to see it and set a stop to it. Though notably, Harry heard that a protesting Draco Malfoy didn't get to leave the premises since he apparently had lost some sort of bet with a fellow snake. Since Harry started with track nr.2 he played the album out of order as if it was random access memories but of course, he took the time to dedicate track nr 9 to the teachers for letting them have fun in a roundabout way after all track nr.9 is called Teachers. Many of the students were in stitches by the dedicated song to the teachers though. After a long time of partying, Harry proclaimed over the 'speaker system'. "The next song will be the last one of tonights Homework party. I know it's not curfew yet but some of you actually have more homework to attend to. So if you want to make sure we are allowed to have other parties like this we got to convince the teachers that this is actually helping to pull upgrades. So without further fanfare, I give you a song that will take you around the world 144 times." At his proclamation, Hermione was nodding like she was the proud mama that knew her kid was gonna grow up to be a responsible member of society. Harry once again pressed play. One thing he was sure about was by morning most of his classmates would have Around the world stuck in their heads. The fact that the whole song is composed of catchy music and lyrics consisting of Around the world x 144 times. It's an earworm of a song and he was sure the teachers would be wondering what exactly was going on or to be more precise what was going Around the world. And Harry's prediction came true. The Weasely twins delighted in the fact that if they sang:" around …" at the breakfast table many students would automatically fill in the blank. Harry had the hardest time keeping a straight face when he noticed a sulking Draco trying block out the song by scuba diving in his morning porridge. Safe to say Snape was giving Draco the stink eye for his suddenly horrible table manners. Though the absolute best part was that Parvati, Lavender and a few other girls were discussing the beauty benefits of using porridge as a face mask. Even Hermione was cracking a smile at the fact that Malfoy was accidentally doing a muggle beauty trend.


	5. Aerodynamic

News of Sirius Innocence and the fact that he will have to spend time at St. Mungo's for treating his maladies contracted because of his long stay at Azkaban was circulating in the hall, though the most notable thing was that Black was quoted to say." I better get custody of my godson after all this!" After he reportedly tried to escape his hospital room. Harry heard the students chatter on about it. "Who is his godson even? " a student asked. "It's supposedly Potter…" another replied. "Potter, Really? that guy so boring, extracting Flobberworm mucus is more interesting." A third adds. " To be honest Potter gives me the creeps the way he goes about stuff like that, it's just something unnatural about the way he moves and talks." A girl says. " It's rather robotic if you asked me if he wasn't eating, I'd swear the fellow was a robot." "Though there is the rumor that Potter might be a golem of some sort and that the Unspeakables are studying the real one?" "What makes you think he is a golem and not a robot?" "Well according to the other rumor that Daft Punk fellow is a robot, and if he is a robot with how human he acts I have no idea what else Potter would be." "I heard that Potter opted out of flying lessons. A golem would not be able to have the finest of coordination, they usually have simple movements that are admittedly shaky. " " I'd imagine it would crash and burn so that's probably why they want it to stay on the ground." "Though can we truly be sure Potter is a golem from the Unspeakables though?" "it's just like the Illuminati everybody knows about them but no one knows what they do." " Mate, I know you like to go on about them and their triangles but do you really think the Unspeakables are equal to the eye in a triangle group? " " The Unspeakables are probably part of the Illuminati." " You know if you guys keep on going like that you are gonna miss class." The girl adds. And with that, the students left to go to different classes. Harry who had sat not very far from the discussing students had to use all his years of faking it to keep his poker face straight though inwardly he was laughing his arse off. But now that the students left, Harry took his leave he had a class he wanted to drop in to, not as Potter but as Punk. After all, why let all the trouble he went to of smuggling in a broom of his own, go to waste? He might not want to play Quidditch as Potter this go around but it won't stop him from flying, also he had a Remembrall to catch. The debacle with Malfoy wanting to take Neville's stuff was kinda hard not to notice. And since no one knows what house let alone year Daft is in Harry would take advantage of the fact that the older students could fly freely outside as long as a teacher would be on the grounds outside near them. And since Madame Hooch would in effect be out there he would take the chance. Harry also knew that some upper years would have a study period at that hour so he would have no problem blending in. Not to mention Hermione was not the only student whoever got lent a time turner so to have extra study time. Harry had considered getting one for his Daft persona but felt the current challenge of not having one was more fun since he already was time looping and basically knew where everyone would be if he didn't mess too much with the timeline. Not to mention the school's schedule didn't change that much either way. He had some time to kill before he went to grab the Remembrall. If Harry didn't interfere Malfoy would still do his taunting routine and fly up high to throw it. So with that Harry decided to be proactive and fly up to McGonagall's classroom and play out a message on his helmet for her to see. He knocked on the window getting everyone's attention, including Minerva. 'A Student has been hurt in a broom accident. I will fly over to keep an eye on the group but request backup from a teacher as soon as one is available. Since Madam hooch has been spotted helping the student to the infirmary.' And with that, he set off to the tune of Aerodynamic. Harry saw that Draco Malfoy had taken off of the ground and was making his way up to throw the Remembrall. Harry tried his best to time it so that the electric guitar would start at the moment he set off for catching it. After all, if he could decide what the background music to his life was going to be he would make sure it was epic for both him and the watching students. He just had to make sure to stay out of sight and hearing before Malfoy did his part. " How about If I just drop it? It's not like Longbottom needs this useless trinket anyway." Draco yelled down to the watching students. Hermione was holding Ron back from flying up there. They had somehow bonded over the fact that they both were friends with Harry in his Daft persona. Having a friend who was supposedly robot from the future was a weird enough icebreaker for the two. Draco then took and chucked the Remembrall as hard as he could. And with that Harry put on the speed and the speakers. "Do you hear that?" Hermione says. "The el-e-tic guitar?" Ron a bit unsure said. "wait how do you know what it's called? … wait it's Daft isn't it?" "yup," Ron said as Harry literally dropped in to get the Remembrall just before it could smash on the ground in a thousand bits. Harry took the chance to land on the ground. " Draco Malfoy, I would advise you to come back down on the ground since first-time flyers are not allowed to be on their own without a teacher present to supervise." Draco Malfoy called back indignantly:" As if you could make me Punk, You have no authority to order me around." Harry just shrugs." Well, I can't, but she can." He says gesturing to a fumingly mad McGonnagal who was storming her way up to them. As if in slow motion Draco turned to see that he had messed up and it was no fixing it. Like in the Alfa timeline, Draco got a scolding of a lifetime for the stunt he pulled. Madame Hooch then shortly after that showed up to keep going with the class. "Minerva what are you doing here?" she asked. "One of the free time flyers took note of what happened to your class and took the time to inform me of the accident." She said indicating Harry's persona. "Thank you," Hooch said to Daft. "No problem madam. Mr. Malfoy did drop this from a considerable height, I was able to save it. I presume it belongs to another student than Mr. Malfoy." Harry said as he pulls out the Remembrall for the teachers to take. Of course, Hermione takes the time to inform the teachers:" it's Neville's Remembrall, he must have dropped it when he fell. " "Well then if it's so. I better take it so that Mr. Longbottom can have it back," Minerva says as she takes the ball. " I better make my way back since you seem to have everything in hand now Rolanda. Mr. Malfoy you are coming with me to see Severus about your behavior." The two teachers gave each other a nod and Minerva left with a sulking Draco. "Madam if it would be not too much to ask may I stay close by I can help you with the students even show them some flying tricks if you will allow it," Harry asked. "I see no harm in it. As for the tricks, you may demonstrate some now, so that I can see your competence level to see if you can truly help me teach the students." "That can be arranged madam, give me about 4 minutes to show you what I'm made of. " Harry said giving her a thumbs up. And with that Harry decided to show off his flying skills to the tune of Superheroes. Something is in the air that the students have never seen done except for some who had seen good professional Quidditch players. Harry had it all instinctive talent and lifetimes worth of practice to back it up to make a truly stunning flying routine that simply floored the new flyers and got them really pumped to get to fly themselves. If anybody could make flying an art form, Harry for sure could even with the helmet obscuring some of his sights, but it's not like it's that much different from his first time with glasses though. Technically his helmet had better vision than the glasses either way because it sat much more stable on his head and he won't get the wind in his face to make his eyes tear up either. Finishing up he landed to lots of applause. "Some truly beautiful flying, a superb technique not to mention excellently performed maneuvers. You, my dear, may stay and help the students you clearly know what you are doing and I appreciate the help."


End file.
